It Should Be Best Years Of Our Lives
by dacbc77
Summary: Entre amour, amitié, et famille, la vie de deux adolescents, Michael et Sara.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: New Student**

P- …….après la fusion de la roche vers……..

_Je note le cours sans vraiment me concentrer. En vérité, je n__'__en ai pas besoin puisque j__'__ai pris de l__'__avance sur le programme et je connais déjà cette leçon. Je jette un regard à Mark, mon voisin de table et meilleur ami. Il s__'__amuse à faire de petits dessins sur son cahier. Il passe son temps à faire cela, des petites bandes dessinées qu__'__il créé._

Je m'avance dans le couloir aux côtés de cette homme. Comme d'habitude, une petite boule se forme dans mon ventre à mesure que l'écho de cette voix devient plus fort. Nous arrivons devant la porte et il toque doucement.

_Je relève rapidement la tête en entendant quelqu__'__un frapper à la porte._

Le professeur nous invite à entrer dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je sens le rouge monter à mes joues.

_Mon regard se bloque sur cette jeune fille rousse qui vient d__'__entrer aux côtés du proviseur. Elle rougit, et je souris légèrement en la voyant ainsi. Mark me tape sur l__'__épaule._

Ma- Mignonne.

_Je lui fais un mince sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur elle._

Le proviseur prend enfin la parole pour me présenter.

Pr- Une nouvelle élève va intégrer votre classe. Je vous présente Mademoiselle Sara Tancredi.

_Mark se tourne de nouveau vers moi._

Ma- Encore une fille de riche, son père est gouverneur. Dommage, elle était pas mal.

_Je baisse doucement la tête, puis la regarde de nouveau._

Dès l'annonce de mon nom, un flux de discussions se fait entendre. Le professeur élève légèrement la voix, et immédiatement, le silence revient.

Pr- J'espère que vous l'aiderez tous à s'intégrer.

Il salue le professeur et quitte la salle. Je me retrouve seule face à cette classe. Les filles au premier rang me jettent un regard arrogant. Je détourne les yeux et regarde le professeur.

P- Mademoiselle Tancredi, il y a une place au fond, à côté de Monsieur Scofield. Je suis sûr qu'il vous aidera pour les cours. N'est-ce pas?

_Mon regard dévie vers Monsieur Reynolds. Je sens deux yeux noisettes se poser sur moi, et cela me rend quelque peu nerveux._

M- Je…oui….bien sûr.

P- Bien, je vous en prie.

Il me fait signe de me diriger vers ma place. Le garçon qui vient de parler me regarde avancer vers lui, alors que son ami lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille en souriant. Je m'assois à ses côtés et il me fait un petit sourire amical auquel je répond.

P- Bien, reprenons le cours après cette intermède.

_Je la regarde discrètement sortir ses affaires, sa trousse, un cahier. Quand elle a fini, elle se tourne vers moi. Je me sens nerveux, contrairement à d__'__habitude._

S- Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre ton livre au milieu s'il te plait,….euh..

_Je réagis soudain._

M- Michael.. je m'appelle Michael.

_Elle rigole légèrement en voyant ma nervosité._

Je suis tombée à côté d'un rigolo, on dirait, il y a peu de personne qui arrive à m'arracher un sourire. Ses yeux se lèvent vers moi, qu'ils sont magnifiques. Je ne peut briser ce contact visuel. Ses pupilles sont teintées, de plusieurs couleurs, du bleu, du vert, un peu de gris, et des taches marrons. Alors que je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans cette découverte, je me rends compte de l'endroit où nous sommes, et détourne les yeux un instant.

S- Tu peux m'appeler Sara.

_Elle me tend sa main, et je fais un rapide aller-retour entre celle-ci et son visage, avant de la serrer lentement. Sa peau est vraiment douce et je m__'__enivre de ce contact. Ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens. Deux ravissantes pupilles noisettes dans lesquels je plonge sans retenu._

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!

_Sonnerie de fin de cours, toujours au bon moment. Nos regards se sont quittés, et elle commence à ranger ses affaires avec empressement, tout comme le reste de la classe, qui quitte déjà la salle. Alors que je m__'__apprête à lui parler, Mark me tape sur l__'__é__paule. Je me retourne vers lui, il a déjà son sac sur l__'__épaule._

Ma- Linc va nous attendre, tu viens?

M- Dis-lui que j'arrive.

_Il me lance un regard perdu avant de partir de la salle. Je me tourne vers Sara, mais elle est aussi sur le point de sortir de la classe. Je range rapidement mes affaires, et court pour la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte._

M- Sara.

Je me retourne vers lui en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

M- Je me demandais, si……enfin comme tu viens d'arriver……si tu veux je peut te faire visiter le lycée.

_Le lycée, non mais franchement! T__'__aurais pas pu trouver mieux? Je vois déjà son regard désolé sur moi._

S- En fait, je….

?- Ah tu es là ma puce.

_Un des sportifs du lycée vient de nous rejoindre et embrasse Sara devant moi. Je baisse légèrement la tête. Elle a déjà quelqu__'__un mais j__'__aurais dû m__'__en douter. Je leur fait un petit sourire nerveux, en voyant qu__'__ils se tiennent la main._

?- C'est qui lui?

Je regarde Michael, il a l'air déçu que je ne sois pas célibataire.

S- Il s'appelle Michael, il est dans ma classe. Michael, je te présente Nathan, il est dans l'équipe de basket du lycée.

M- Oui, je l'avais reconnu, salut.

_Il me serre la main en souriant. Je cherche un sujet de discussion devant cette situation embarrassante pour moi._

M- Beau match samedi.

N- Oui, on les a laminé ses petits Tigers_._

_Je lui souris légèrement, le sport se n__'__est vraiment pas mon truc._

M- Il faut que j'aille rejoindre mes amis. On se voit plus tard en cours Sara?

S- Oui.

Je vois qu'il est gêné, tout comme moi par la situation. Il nous salut de la main avant de disparaître dans la foule d'élèves qui traversent le couloir.

N- On va manger?

J'acquiesce, et nous partons dans la direction opposé à celle de Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Who They Are**

Qu'est-ce que je croyais? Qu'une fille aussi belle, sympathique à première vue, et fille de gouverneur de surcroît, serait célibataire et pourrait s'intéresser à moi? Je ne suis qu'un élève parmi tant d'autre. Je ne fais partit d'aucuns équipes, ni d'aucuns clubs du lycée, bien que ceux de science essayent du m'y intégrer depuis le début de l'année. J'ai envie de croire que je suis comme tout le monde, mais d'après mon psy, à cause de se que j'ai vécu plus jeune, je souffre d'inhibition latente, et mon cerveau est toujours à l'affût du moindre détail. Si on demandait leur avis aux profs, ils diraient tous que je suis un élève sérieux qui a de bonnes notes, pour ne pas dire très bonnes. C'est vrai que je réussi à l'école, mais ma vie privée est loin d'en être au même point. J'ai très peu d'amis, seulement Mark, Will et Veronica, mais elle c'est plus parce qu'elle sort avec Lincoln, mon grand frère. Contrairement à moi, il n'est pas très doué pour les études, et compte sur ses capacités physiques pour obtenir une bourse pour l'université. Il fait partie de l'équipe de basket du lycée, avec son meilleur ami, Derek. Il est ami avec tout le monde, c'est l'un des plus populaires dans l'établissement, alors que moi je passe inaperçu. Enfin à part quand ces filles viennent me faire du charme pour que je fasse leurs devoirs.

Au loin, je vois Linc tenant Veronica par la taille. Derek, Will et Mark discutent tout en rigolant. Nous avons 2 ans d'écart, mais nous formons tous une bonne bande d'amis.

L- Ah Mike t'es là!

Ma- On commençait à se dire que les gardes du corps de la fille du gouverneur t'avais enlevé parce que tu lui parlais.

Ils rigolent tous et je me joins à eux pour ne pas qu'ils me posent de question.

L- Bon, on va manger maintenant que Mickey nous à rejoint?

M- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça Linc!

L- Tu sais bien que c'est pour rigoler.

M- Oui, mais un jour je pourrais dévoiler un de tes petits surnoms aussi.

Je le regarde avec un air menaçant, tout en souriant.

L- Ok Mike, j'arrête.

D- Moi je veux bien connaître les surnoms de Linc!

L- Pas question!

Nous rigolons de nouveau avant de nous diriger vers la cafétéria pour manger.

Je suis assise à la cafétéria aux côtés de Nathan, et de son groupe d'amis, la plupart sont basketteurs et pom-pom girls. Celles-ci n'arrêtent pas de me parler de danse, de maquillage et de mode, mais je ne les écoute pas vraiment, se sont loin d'être mes centres d'intérêt. Nathan à la main jointe à la mienne, et entre deux discussions sur le basket, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici. Cela m'arrive tout le temps, dès que je change de lycée, se qui est très fréquent, vu que papa déménage souvent pour son travail, mais il m'a promis que maintenant qu'il est gouverneur, je finirais mes études ici. Mis à part Nathan, je ne connais personne, et je ne suis même pas sûr de le connaître vraiment. On ne se voit que les week-ends, ou plutôt une ou deux heures le dimanche, vu qu'il passe le reste du temps à s'entraîner. Je ne lui en veut pas, je sais que son père lui met une pression terrible pour qu'il soit constamment au plus haut niveau. Il m'en parle souvent quand on se voit, il me parle de se qu'il ressent vraiment, de ses objectifs pour le futur et de se qu'il rêve de faire. Pourtant, la première que je l'ai vu, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était comme ça. Je m'en souviens très bien.

_**Flash-back**_

_Papa et moi sommes arrivés à Chicago il y a deux jours et il m__'__oblige déjà à assister à une de ses soirées mondaines. Comme d__'__habitude, je m__'__ennuie seule à une table. Je regarde ses politiciens danser et discuter affaires, quand parmi eux je vois un garçon de mon âge. Des filles un peu plus âgées que moi sont autour de lui et lui parlent. Au bout d__'__un moment, il remarque que je le fixe, alors je baisse les yeux et tente de me reconcentrer sur autre chose. Mais quelques minutes après, il parvient à se défaire de sa petite troupe de filles, et il s__'__approche de moi discrètement._

_N- J__'__ai jamais vu une fête aussi réussi._

_Je ris légèrement à sa blague, il marque un point avec moi. Il me regarde ensuite de ses yeux verts et me tend la main en souriant._

_N- Nathan Phillips._

_S- Sara Tancredi._

_Je lui serre la main._

_N- Mon père s__'__occupe de la campagne pour devenir gouverneur de ton père._

_Oh non, encore un de ses fils de riches qui va me parler politique._

_N- Ça te dis d__'__aller faire un tour dehors? Il y a un grand parc, et je te promet d__'__éviter tout sujets en rapport avec nos pères ou la politique._

_Je le regarde, surprise de sa proposition. Il me fait encore un de ses petits sourires, et j__'__accepte son invitation. C__'__est toujours mieux que de rester ici à rien faire. Nous sommes resté plusieurs heures à discuter, et quand nous sommes revenus, mon père m__'__a bien sûr disputé puisque, soi-disant, ses gardes du corps me cherchaient depuis des heures. Avant que je me parte, Nathan, et moi avions échangés nos numéros de téléphones. Nous sommes restés en contact, et la soirée d__'__après, nous nous sommes revus, et nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Voila comment j'en suis arrivée à sortir avec lui. Le seul bon point dans mon intégration de cette école, c'est que maintenant nous nous verrons tous les jours. Je le regarde de nouveau et observe ses amis. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de me retrouver seule, avant de retourner en cours et de me replonger dans cette masse d'élèves aussi différents les uns que les autres.

S- Nate, je vais faire un petit tour.

N- D'accord, on se voit à 17 h?

S- Oui, je t'attendrais à la sortie.

N- Ok.

Je l'embrasse rapidement et prend mon plateau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Lucky Metting**

**_Je suis dans la file d'attente de la cafétéria avec les autres. Lincoln et Derek sont occupés à parler de basket sous le regard de Veronica. Mark, lui, nous raconte, à moi et Will, son idée de bande dessinée qu'il a commencé plus tôt en cours. Mon regard dévie vers la foule d'élèves qui est dans la cafétéria, entre ceux qui sont assis et mangent, et ceux qui se déplacent entre les tables._**

Je soupire et avance en traversant la cafétéria mon plateau à la main. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, je me sens étouffée par ce flot de paroles incessant. La poubelle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

**_Mon regard est attiré par une personne, Sara. Elle porte son plateau apparemment vide et se dirige vers moi. Elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise dans cet environnement hostile qu'est la cantine. Je me demande bien où est passé son petit ami. Il la laisse seule alors qu'elle vient d'arriver au lycée. Elle risque de se faire approcher par d'autres garçons, et même certaines de ces filles qui pensent diriger le lycée._**

Un garçon avec des écouteurs passe à côté de moi et manque de me renter dedans. Je l'évite en déviant mon chemin vers une des tables, et alors que je fais un nouveau pas, ma jambe est gênée par quelque chose. Je sens que je perds l'équilibre. Bien joué Sara premier jour dans ce lycée et tu te fais déjà humiliée devant tout le monde. Mais alors que je pars en avant, deux bras s'accrochent à moi, et je parviens à rester sur mes pieds sans faire tomber mon plateau. Je lève les yeux.

M- De justesse.

**_Je lui souris. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir l'aider quand j'ai vu une de ses filles lui faire un croche-pied. Elle ne mérite pas une humiliation comme ça le premier jour. Mes bras sont toujours sur les siens, alors que nos corps sont séparés par son plateau._**

S- Heu…..merci.

**_Elle esquisse un léger sourire et fait un mouvement pour que je décroche mes doigts._**

M- Désolé.

S- C'est pas grave.

Il enlève ses mains de mes bras et je franchit les quelques pas qui me sépare de la poubelle pour y verser le contenu de mon plateau, que je pose dessus. Je me retourne de nouveau vers Michael qui s'est approché de moi.

M- Le menu t'a plu?

Je souris de nouveau.

S- J'ai connu mieux.

_**Je la fixe dans les yeux, elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit comme ça. Bon sang arrêtes Michael! C'est la fille du gouverneur et en plus elle a déjà un petit ami.**_

M- Tu…tu allais en cours? On ne reprend que dans une demi-heure.

S- Oui, je sais, j'avais juste besoin…d'une pause….. avant d'y retourner.

M- Je connais ça.

Il esquisse un nouveau sourire et je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un de ses amis l'interrompt.

Ma- Hey Mike, tu continues à draguer la fille de riche ou tu reviens parmi nous pour manger?

**_Je jette un regard noir à Mark et lui fait signe que j'arrive. Sara a baissé la tête, gênée par se qu'il vient de dire._**

M- Je….Désolé pour…lui… et aussi pour ses filles.

Je relève les yeux vers lui en me forçant à ne pas croiser son regard. Ses joues ont une petite teinte rouge et il me fait un signe de tête vers la table derrière moi. Je me retourne légèrement et voit les mêmes filles du premier rang de ce matin, qui gloussent en me regardant.

S- J'ai l'habitude.

M- Ne penses pas qu'on est tous comme ça, il y a des gens bien aussi.

S- Je sais.

_**Elle me fixe un instant et détourne le regard. J'arrive à peine à parler.**_

S- Je….je vais y aller.

M- D'accord.

S- On se voit en cours.

M- Oui.

S- Salut.

M- Salut.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de me retourner pour quitter ce lieu. Il a vraiment l'air perturbé par se que se je viens de lui dire. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne aussi. Je flirte alors que je ne le connais pas et surtout, que j'ai déjà un petit ami. Cela ne me ressemble pas. Allez Sara penses à autre chose. Un peu de musique ne pourra que me changer les idées. Je sors mon mp3 et met les écouteurs à mes oreilles tout en atteignant enfin la sortie.

**_Je la regarde quitter la salle et reste à fixer la porte quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Will et Mark dans la file._**

W- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Mike?

M- Rien, je….je discutais c'est tout.

Ma- Ouais c'est ça! Deux fois que tu « discutes » avec cette fille aujourd'hui!

V- Laisses le un peu tranquille Mark. Il te dit rien lui quand tu parles à une fille.

L- Ouais et encore faut déjà qu'il arrive à en approcher.

**_Nous rigolons tous à la blague de Linc, sauf Mark qui baisse la tête. Nous finissons par avoir nos plateaux et allons nous asseoir ensemble à une table. Vero se met à côté de moi et Will de l'autre côté. Nous commençons à manger en discutant de choses et d'autres, mais mon esprit n'est pas là. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Sara. C'est bizarre, je ne la connais que depuis quelques heures, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de voir son visage devant moi._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: A Little Help**

Plus que dix minutes avant la reprise des cours, j'avance dans le couloir parmi tous ses élèves. J'ai toujours mes écouteurs, pour tenter d'éviter le brouhaha qui emplit le couloir, mais cela n'évite pas à ce garçon de me rentrer dedans alors que deux autres le poursuivre.

G1- Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça Brad.

G2- On t'aura.

Ils disparaissent rapidement dans la foule et je reprends ma marche. J'arrive enfin à me frayer un passage jusqu'à mon casier. Un petit groupe de filles s'éloigne quand elle me voit arriver. Peu importe tant qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Je sors la feuille que la secrétaire m'a donné tout à l'heure, avec le code du cadenas de mon casier. Alors 4029.… Je tourne les chiffres et le cadenas se débloque. Je le tire sur la poignée pour ouvrir le casier, mais celui-ci reste fermé. Je réitère mon effort plusieurs fois, mais il est bloqué. Je pose ma tête contre la paroi froide et ferme les yeux.

S- C'est pas possible.

Je reste ainsi un instant me laissant reposer par la musique pour ne pas taper sur le casier. Tout d'un coup je sens une main sur mon épaule et me retourne rapidement. Je tombe sur un petit sourire et deux yeux magnifiques, qui décidément croisent beaucoup mon regard aujourd'hui. Ses lèvres articulent quelque chose mais je n'entends rien évidemment tes écouteurs Sara!

S- Désolé.

Je baisse les yeux mais je sens son sourire s'élargir.

M- C'est pas grave….Tu as un problème avec ton casier?

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et me fait un petit sourire gênée.

S- Euh oui, le cadenas est défait mais il reste bloqué.

M- Oui, parfois ils se bloquent. Je peut te l'ouvrir si tu veux.

S- Tentes ta chance.

**_Je lui souris avant de sortir un petit bout de métal de ma poche et de triturer la serrure avec._**

Je le regarde faire avec un air intrigué et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvre.

M- Voila.

S- Aussi simple que ça.

**_Je lui souris de nouveau avant de la laisser poser ses affaires dans son casier. Un silence plutôt inconfortable s'installe entre nous, alors je décide de le briser._**

M- Alors Sara, comment trouves-tu notre lycée?

_**Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais la sonnerie retentit, mettant ainsi un terme à notre discussion à peine commencée.**_

Je ferme mon casier et le regarde légèrement gênée.

M- Quoi?

S- Je….je ne sais pas où est la salle.

Il me lance un regard amusé.

M- Je peut te guider jusqu'à notre cours si tu acceptes mon aide.

S- Avec joie.

_**Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la salle, et quand nous entrons, je vais m'asseoir près de Mark qui me lance un regard interrogateur en voyant que je suis arrivé à ses côtés.**_

M- Ça te déranges pas si je propose à Sara de venir à notre table?

Ma- Non vas-y, mais il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure.

_**J'indique à Sara notre table, tout en répondant à Mark.**_

M- De quoi tu veux me parler?

Ma- De qui plutôt.

_**Il me fait un signe vers Sara qui vient prendre place à mes côtés. Il lui adresse un léger « salut » et retourne à ses dessins, tandis que le cours commence. Je ne comprend pas sa réaction envers elle. Il ne la connaît pas et pourtant il l'ignore, lui qui est toujours prêt à faire connaissance, surtout quand ce sont des filles. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me rassure qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à Sara, même si je sais qu'elle à déjà quelqu'un.**_

Le cours avance, les heures passent et à chaque nouvelle sonnerie, Michael me guide vers la salle de classe. Son ami, Mark, d'après se que j'ai entendu, ne m'a toujours pas parlé, mais vu se qu'il a dit à la cafétéria, je sais se qu'il pense de moi. Peu importe, je vis ma vie et ne vais pas me vexer chaque fois qu'on pense du mal de moi. À l'opposé, Michael et moi discutons un peu. Il me fait rire, et m'aide avec les cours que je n'ai pas pour que je puisse suivre la leçon sans avoir trop de problèmes.

La sonnerie qui clôt les cours résonne enfin, et tous les élèves sortent rapidement de la salle. Je prends mon sac et me tourne vers Michael. Mark est derrière lui et nous observe, enfin je suppose vu qu'il prend son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

S- A demain et merci pour aujourd' hui.

M- C'était un plaisir.

Encore un de ses sourires, il faut qu'il arrête sinon je ne sais pas où ça va me mener.

M- Tu veux que je photocopie les cours ce soir, comme ça je te les passe demain et tu pourras tout rattraper.

S- Tu es trop gentil avec moi.

M- Tu viens d'arriver, et je te propose juste mon aide.

S- Alors c'est d'accord, mais il faudra que tu me laisses te remercier.

**_Je ne sais pas se que signifie le regard qu'elle me lance, mais ça me donne très envie de le découvrir, et de la découvrir elle._**

M- Si tu veux.

Ma- Bon on y va Mike.

M- Oui. Passes une bonne soirée Sara.

S- Toi aussi Michael.

Je les regarde s'éloigner et Michael me lance un dernier regard avant de quitter la salle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: On The Way**

Je suis à l'entrée du lycée, en train d'attendre Nathan qui ne devrait plus tarder. Devant moi défile tout les élèves qui s'apprêtent à rentrer chez eux. Chacun son mode de transport, à vélo, à pied, en bus, et en voiture pour les plus chanceux. Après tout les établissements par lesquels je suis passée, il y a une chose que je peut dire. On croit tous que notre lycée est unique, mais au fond, ils sont tous les mêmes, avec ses groupes d'adolescents bien définis, les riches, les plus pauvres, les gothiques, les skateurs, les bons élèves, les pros de l'informatique, les sportifs…. En parlant de sportif, je vois Nathan qui pointe enfin le bout de son nez. Il s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire. Il est accompagné de ses amis basketteurs.

N- Salut ma puce.

Il m'embrasse légèrement avant de prendre ma main.

N- Tu as passé une bonne journée?

S- Ça peut aller mais j'ai hâte de rentrer. On y va?

Je le tire vers les voitures, mais lui m'attire vers le lycée.

S- C'est par là le parking.

N- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai entraînement.

S- Oh.

N- Tu peux venir me voir si tu veux.

S- Non, je vais rentrer.

N- Tu es sûre?

S- Oui, j'ai des cours à rattraper.

N- D'accord, on se voit demain.

S- Oui.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis s'éloigne avec sa petite troupe. Je lui adresse un petit sourire triste, moi qui croyais que maintenant on passerait plus de temps ensemble, cela commence plutôt mal. Je me dirige vers le parking, où le chauffeur que mon père envoie m'attend. Je monte rapidement à l'intérieur.

C- Bonjour Sara.

S- Bonjour Charles.

C- Alors cette première journée?

S- Comme toutes les autres.

Il m'adresse un sourire amicale avant de démarrer. Charles a toujours été sympathique avec moi. Mon père l'a engagé comme mon « chauffeur personnel », mais c'est plus devenu un ami avec le temps, un peu comme un second père, bien que je doute d'en avoir un premier. La voiture passe devant un groupe d'élève sur le trottoir, parmi eux je reconnaît Michael et Mark.

Ma- Alors Mike, je peut te parler maintenant?

M- De quoi ?

Ma- Tu sais très bien de qui!

**_Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais que je vais avoir le droit à une série de questions de la part de Mark, Will et même Veronica. Tous les jours nous rentrons ensemble, bien que Vero n'habite pas le même quartier que nous trois. Lincoln et Derek sont à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, mais d'habitude, ils rentrent aussi avec nous._**

W- De qui vous parlez?

Ma- De la fille de la cantine.

W- La fille du gouverneur?

Ma- Oui.

M- Pourquoi tu veux me parler d'elle?

Ma- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu as passé l'après-midi avec elle.

M- Elle vient d'arriver dans la classe c'est normal que je l'aide un peu.

V- C'est vrai que tu as les meilleurs notes Michael.

M- Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient. Merci Vero.

Ma- Alors pourquoi tu arrêtes pas de lui sourire et de rougir quand elle te parle?

**_Je baisse légèrement les yeux. Je rougis vraiment en face de Sara? Pourquoi? Bonne question. C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, et marrante, mais elle sort avec quelqu'un, et de mon côté, je ne suis pas vraiment un Don Juan._**

Ma- Michael?

M- Hein?

Ma- Tu vas répondre à ma question?

M- J'ai pas de réponse pour le moment, à part que j'essaye juste d'être son ami.

Ma- Ouais à d'autre. C'est comme avec Mary quand on avait 10 ans!

W- C'est qui Mary?

Ma- Mary, c'était la fille de qui Mike était tombé amoureux. Il lui avait fait un dessin, mais il a pas réussi à lui donner tellement il était timide.

M- T'es obligé de dire tout ça?

Ma- Ouais, parce qu'avec elle aussi t'arrêtais pas de rougir.

V- Laisses-le un peu tranquille.

Ma- Si tu le dis Vero.

**_Nous rions doucement avant de continuer notre chemin. Mark ne me parle plus de Sara pour le moment, mais je sais qu'il reviendra à la charge dans quelques temps. Nous arrivons à un croisement, signe pour Veronica qu'elle doit continuer sa route seule. Elle habite dans les beaux quartiers de la ville avec ses parents, alors que nous sommes dans les quartiers plus pauvres._**

V- On se voit demain les garçons.

W, Ma- Ouais, salut Vero.

M- Salut.

_**Je commence à m'éloigner, mais Veronica m'attrape par le bras. Je la regarde surpris, tandis que Mark et Will s'éloignent déjà.**_

V- Si tu veux parler tu m'appelles ok?

M- Te parler de….

V- La fille.

**_Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se retourne pour rentrer chez elle. C'est tout Veronica ça, une vraie grande sœur pour moi, elle veut toujours me donner des conseils et m'aider. Je reprend mon chemin, en courant un peu pour rattraper Mark et Will._**

W- Tu dragues Veronica maintenant, c'est du beau.

Ma- Si Linc l'apprend il va te massacrer.

M- Continuez de marcher au lieu de dire des bêtises!

**_Nous rigolons tous les trois et poursuivons notre route jusqu'à la rue où nous habitons._**


End file.
